La hija de Raph
by Leona NTF 01
Summary: ¡Porque es así! ¡Porque mis padres se enamoraron y me tuvieron! ¡Por eso existo! Había días en los cuales Charlotte se sentía sola. No tenia primos ni hermanos que supieran lo que se sentía ser parte de dos mundos tan diferentes pero que le eran tan familiares. Nadie sabia lo que se sentía ser humana y ser mutante.
1. Chapter 1

La híbrida

Oscuridad, eso es lo primero que veía. Esos malditos barrotes, era lo segundo. Veía a las demás jóvenes en mi misma situación, eso era lo tercero.

Sentía frió, solo tenía ropa interior puesta. Estaba golpeada. Tenía muchos moretones y los labios partidos.

Para cualquier mujer sería una pesadilla estar secuestrada y ser violada todos los días de su encierro. Y eso le pasaba a Mei desde hacía un buen tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba secuestrada por estos tipos llamados dragones purpuras? ¿Cuatro meses? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? ¿Un año tal vez? Quizás más. No lo sabía. Pero llevaba ya su tiempo allí.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, casi no noto que un Dragón Purpura se acercaba para llevarla a algún lugar desconocido para ella.

Quería irse de allí lo más rápido que pudiera. Quería que la salvaran.

Ya había sido violada pero quería irse a su casa y tomar muchas pastillas, para olvidarse de los dragones, para olvidarse de su abuelo...

* * *

_-Mei…solo iremos a trabajar durante unas horas como todos los días, hoy la niñera no pudo venir pero el abuelito te cuidara ¿Esta bien?- Le explico su madre con toda la paciencia que podía ante su llanto, que había largado en cuanto vio a su abuelo. Pero ella no quería entender quería que la entendieran: Cuando el abuelo y ella se quedaban solos el la tocaba._

_-No, no se vayan, porfa...cosas feas pasaran…-dijo en su intento de explicar aquello que no sabia explicar. _

_-¡Deja de decir eso, Mei!- dijo su padre en voz severa- Papá, lamento que mi hija se comporte asi –Se disculpó apenado. _

_-No hay problema, Taro- dijo con un falso ademan de compresión- ¡Si supieras que tu hacías lo mismo! ¡Solo es una cosa de niños! –Se rio divertido. _

_Y se fueron…_

_Se fueron…_

_La dejaron sola…._

_Con el…._

_Y todo volvió a comenzar…._

_Sintió las manos arrugadas de un viejo acariciando cada centímetro de su piel en su cuerpo de niña. _

_Ese día sus padres llegaron antes y comprendieron lo que su hija intento decir. _

_Entraron al cuarto de su retoño para verla cubierta en lágrimas con su abuelo arriba desnudo._

_La peor escena que se pudieron encontrar._

* * *

Se puso su traje con rabia. No se le pasaba su enojo aun y eso que habían pasado muchas horas de su pelea con Leonardo. El motivo: El imbécil había querido que el dejara de ser el vengador nocturno.

Cuando Raphael comenzó otra vez a ser un vigilante no había noche que su hermano mayor lo dejara en paz.

Esas frases. Maldita sea.

"_Te podrías lastimar" _El era fuerte, podría ser que se lastimar una par de veces pero siempre se recuperaría_._

"_Quiero protegerte"_ Ya tenía 20 años. No necesitaban que lo protegieran.

Y la peor

"_Déjaselo a la policía" _DEJÁRSELO A LA POLICÍA. A ESOS HIJOS DE PUTAS QUE NO MUEVEN EL CULO PARA AYUDAR A NADIE. ESOS MALDITOS QUE RECIBEN SOBORNOS.

Brusco como era, tomo su moto y partió a las calles bajas.

"_Hoy es la noche que tendré que infiltrarme en la guarida de los dragones purpuras" _ pensó. Hacía días que no sabía nada sobre ellos. Y eso no era bueno…

Para cuando se dio cuenta llego a su destino.

* * *

Esa noche todo cambio en la vida de Mei y de Raph. El la encontró cuando Hun quería violarla en su despacho. Allí fue cuando el quelonio dejo inconsciente al líder de los dragones dándose cuenta de que la banda criminal había desaparecido porque comenzaron a trabajar exclusivamente con la trata de blancas.

Pero eso no es lo importante en esta historia, lo que importa es que fue ese instante en el que Raphael conoció a alguien que le cambiaría la vida.

Y Mei, ella se asombró en cuanto vio al Vengador Nocturno. Agradecía corrió a abrazarlo, porque era la ayuda que había estado esperando. Si le hubiera quitado el casco se hubiera dado cuenta que la tortuga se había sonrojado. No lo contuvo, lloro.

Fue allí cuando le suplico que la llevara a una estación de policía cercana.

-Te llevare pero...¿No crees que tal vez debas ponerte algo? –Dijo señalando su desnudez. Esto no es algo que me gusta decir pero según le contó la tortuga su amigo Casey una noche de copas lo primero que pensó al ver a Mei en ropa interior fue que tenía una muy buena figura y se arrepintió de haberle pedido que se pusiera algo dos segundos después.

Mei se acercó a un desmayado dragón purpura para quitarle un abrigo de cuero marrón que llevaba puesto, se lo puso para luego exigirle nuevamente que la llevara a una comisaria.

-Lo haré, esta bien –dijo el, intentando evitar decir todo lo que pensaba de los hombres de azul.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Oshida Mei- Se presentó subiéndose a la moto.

- Es un hermoso nombre para una tan mujer hermosa – nunca supo porque dijo eso pero fue lo que sintió en ese momento. La chica se rió.

- Gracias, Don Juan. Ahora…¿Nos vamos? - Finalizo ella, con un tono de voz que parecía que nunca fue violada. Pero, tristemente, cuando era pequeña se había acostumbrado a fingir.

¿Qué paso entonces? El la llevo a la comisaria y ella declaro. La policía se encargo de todo para sorpresa del quelonio.

Fue esa noche en la que mis padres se conocieron. Todo lo que se fue porque mi mamá se lo contó a mi Tía Abril y mi papá a mi Tío Casey. No me mal entiendan, mis tíos no me contaron nada, yo los espié, tengo un don para eso.

Ellos me contaron un poco de su historia pero no tanta ya que no es un tema muy fácil de abordar. Yo sabia que mi madre había sido secuestrada y que mi padre la salvo pero no que la había encontrado a ese malparido violándola o cosas así, eso lo se por mi gran talento en el espionaje.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Se preguntan quién soy yo? Soy una chica que según dicen soy la viva imagen de mi madre con los ojos de mi padre.

Mi nombre es Charlotte Hamato. Soy la primera y única híbrida que existe en el mundo. Soy humana. Soy mutante. Dos mundos diferentes. Uno que puede ver los rayos del sol y otro que no.

¿Qué? ¿Les resulta raro? Pues debería. Lamento no poder contarles la historia de mis padres pero no se mucho mas. De todas formas ¿Sabes tu donde tus padres tuvieron su primera cita? ¿Dónde se besaron por primera vez? ¿Dónde lo hicieron por primera vez? No creo que lo sepan y si lo saben seguramente vienen de una familia de enfermos. De todas formas, hay algo que quizás pueda contarles. No de mis padres, sino de mi ¿Quieren saber sobre mi día a día en mi peculiar familia?

Bueno, tomen asiento, vayan por palomitas y también al baño porque esto puede llegar a tardar un buen rato..


	2. Chapter 2

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen. Solo los personajes creados por mi me pertenecen.**

* * *

Mi abuelo

_Dolor escondido_

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo una sonriente joven.

-En serio, no es nada. Para algo me pongo este traje -Respondió el Vengador nocturno- Por cierto, ¿No estas demasiado contenta?

Luego de dejar a Mei en la estación el quelonio prometió esperarla afuera, en un callejón, claro. Después de esperar media hora, la señorita apareció vestida de policía. Claramente, porque estaba desnuda.

-Ya era hora de estarlo. Estuve once mese allí dentro -Se explico Mei sin ver a la tortuga.

-¿No estas...traumatizada?- Pregunto extrañado.

-No- Respondió con una sonrisa que engañaría a cualquiera...Que no hubiera tenido un entrenamiento ninja.

-Esa sonrisa es falsa -Afirmo Raphel.

-¿Que?-Estaba nadie había descubierto que sus sonrisas eran falsas - Como sea ¿Puedo ver tu cara?

¿Su cara? ¿Quería conocer su identidad?

-No, no puedes -Se cruzo de brazos, enojado ¿Quien se creía esta idiota?

-Vamos, tu me viste desnuda y no puedo ver tu rostro -Dijo cansada, de verdad quería ver que escondía ese casco.

-Toche. Pero yo soy un vigilante que debe mantener oculta su identidad -Respondió "uniéndose al juego"

-¿Me vas a decir que ver una cara es más importante que la desnudez de una señorita? -Debo aclarar que esta frase la dijo con ironía.

-Doble toche...Adiós Mei. Espero que te recuperes, preciosa -se despidió el con picarda.

-Adiós Vigilante que no se si es guapo -Se despidió ella lanzando le un beso en al aire.

Nunca hubiera esperado que ella intentaría algo así. Jamas. Raphel solo pensaba que tenia algunos traumas.

Habían pasado algunos días del encuentro con Mei. Fue cuando estaba patrullando, unos idiotas que se drogaban corrieron al verlo y mientras perseguía a uno lo llevo al central park. Lo hubiera persegido por todo el lugar si no fuera por lo que vio.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS ¡NO LO HAGAS! -Le grito a la chica que estaba recibiendo un abrazo...de una cuerda...en el cuello.

Logro salvarla y la llevo a un hospital. Se encontró con una doctora que al verlo se asombro al ver al famoso vigilante pero el rápidamente dijo que se encontró a la joven intentando cometer un suicidio.

-Atienda la y que sepa que vendré a ver mas tarde -Ordeno el quelonio.

-Te veré en el tejado para contarte su estado y la habitación en donde esta -respondió rápidamente. Aquella idea no le gusto mucho a la tortuga macho pero no tenia mas opción.

* * *

Creo que comenzare por donde deje de contarles: el día que conocía a mi abuelito.

-Hoy por la noche iremos a la casa de tu padre. -Me dijo mi madre mientras desayunábamos- No tienes que decírselo a nadie ¿Eh? Ni a Ashley ¿Entendido? - ordeno mientras se serbia café en una taza de color blanco que tenia círculos de varios colores y tamaños. Pero había algo raro...

-¿Pasa algo, mamá? Estas un poco...nerviosa...- Decir esa frase me produjo un miedo inexplicable. Simplemente mi mamá agitaba levemente la taza mientras que se serbia manchando los mosaicos de la cocina con el liquido.

No me contesto enseguida, simplemente se sentó y se quedo mirando un punto indefinido de la mesa. Quieta, casi no parpadeaba. Entonces, puso una cara que no me esperaba. De un segundo a otro su cara se parecía a un papel y cada vez se ponía mas pálida. Yo conocía esa cara...La cara de quien recuerda un trauma.

-Conocerás a tu abuelo -Susurro luego de unos minutos.

¿Mi abuelo? ¿Aquella rata de buen corazón que adopto a cuatro niños mutantes indefensos y los crió como si fueran suyos? ¿Cual era el problema? Inocentemente creí que lo que la ponía nerviosa era conocer a su suegro. Varias veces había escuchado que la relación que tenían los suegros con los yernos era muy mala.

Sin embargo ¿Que era esa cara? ¿Porque mi madre la ponía? ¿Había algo que no sabia? A pesar de tener tan solo siete años y medio era muy madura e inteligente. De echo, yo y mi mejor amiga Ashley somos las mas maduras de nuestra clase por mucho. Sabemos como "se reproducen las diferentes especies del mundo", Ordenamos nuestros cuartos sin que nos lo pidan, hacemos nuestras tareas, etc. Mi padre dice seguido que esta muy orgulloso de mi, el me ha contado que ha mi edad el no era ni la mitad de maduro que soy yo. Ese es el motivo por el que mis progenitores han tenido charla conmigo sobre su duro pasado: Se que mi madre fue secuestrada y fue violada, se que mi padre la salvo y que el la iba a visitar. Siempre les he preguntado el motivo por el que la visitaba. Nunca me lo contaron. ¿Que pasaba? ¿Que cosa intentaban ocultar?

Lo único que pude hacer fue terminar de tomar mi leche chocolatada y mis tostadas. Ademas de claro ir a la escuela.

.

.

.

.

-Bla bla blabla bla bla bla bla - La boca de la maestra se movía pero eso era lo único que escuchaba -bla bla bla bla bla bla bla ¿Entendieron alumnos?

-Si, señorita- dijimos a coro todos los niños del salón.

Sin embargo, cuando la profesora se dio la vuelta para copiar algo, Ashley me pregunto por lo bajo:

-Charlotte ¿vos entendiste algo?

-No -Fue mi respuesta mientras meneaba la cabeza ligeramente.

-Vamos a vivir abajo de un puente- Lloriqueo como todos los días en los no entendia algo.

-O en las alcantarillas -Repuse sonriendo recordando a mi familia paterna.

-O en el basurero - Respondió, pensando que era un juego.

Ese día no pare de pensar en lo que pasaría es misma noche. Nadie podía culparme, mi vida acababa de dar un giro de 360º. Acababa de conocer a mis tíos y al mejor amigo de mi padre. Iba a conocer a mi abuelo en tan solo horas. Todo cambiaría en mi vida.

-Señorita Charlotte Hamato Oshida ¿Quiere hacer el ejercicio, por favor?- dijo la bruja detrás de su escritorio mientras apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio y sostenía su barbilla con su mano.

_"Maldita zorra hija de ... " _ Maldije mentalmente a la instructora y me puse a hacer los problemas de matemáticas. No me molestaba que me retaran pero si que usaran el apellido "Hamato". Es que simplemente que la gente comienza a preguntar muchas cosas.

-¿Hamato? ¿Charlotte tiene dos apellidos?- Se comenzó a escuchar un montón de murmullos.

_"Oh, santa mierda"_

Cuando por fin salimos al almuerzo se corrió el rumor en toda la escuela de que yo tenia un segundo apellido. Eso es porque yo soy muy popular debido a que siempre estoy golpeando a los imbéciles que hacen bullying y como tengo solo siete llama la atenció me puedo contener, no me aguanto que chicos de trece años golpen a mis compañeros solo por ser mas débiles. Aun recuerdo cuando se lo conté a mi papá

* * *

_El cuarto de sus padres era un lugar donde casi nunca entraba. Por lo general iba allí cuando tenia que hablar con ellos, como en esa ocasión. Su madre no se encontraba en esos momentos solo estaban ella y su MUY MOLESTO padre.  
_

_-Charlotte, tu madre me contó que la citaron en tu escuela ¿Que paso? - me pregunto con un tono serio._

_-Es que...bueno...- No sabia ni que decir._

_-Hija -Subió el tono un poco mas enojado- ¿Que paso?_

_-Un chico le robo dinero a otro y lo defendí -Respondí apenada pero sincera. Quizás en ese momento no lo vi pero mi padre me miro sorprendido -No lo pude soportar y lo golpe. Lo sie..- Justo cuando comencé a disculparme escuche que largaba una carcajada._

_-¿Defendiste a un chico de tu escuela? ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, princesa!- Dijo con ojos brillosos._

_Me sorprendí pero me sentí tan bien._

* * *

Siendo la hija del Vengador Nocturno, era obvio que no soportaría injusticias. Eso sin duda era algo que me gustaba. Defender a los que no pueden hacerlo al igual que lo hace tu héroe y enorgullecer a tu papá, no tiene precio. Lo único malo es que, como ya dije, llamo mucha la atención.

-¡Hey, niña demonio!- La horrible voz de Anastasia llamándome fue de lo peor - ¿Es cierto que tienes otro apellido? -Se acerco con su grupito de zorritas a la mesa donde estaba comiendo con Ashley.

Para que se la imaginen bien, es la típica estúpida descerebrada que solo piensa en arreglarse. Tiene el pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Ademas sigue la dieta de quien sufre anorexia. ¿De que me olvido? ¡Ah! ¡Si! Vivimos en el mismo edificio, tiene seis años mas que yo y su madre siempre le dice que la mía es una prostituta.

-Si ¿Porque? -

-No recuerdo que Mei tenga dos apellidos ¿Acaso tu viejo no era un cliente del burdel? - dijo con burla. Estaba apunto de respondedle pero me interrumpió - No, no déjame adivinar. La ramera estaba en pareja y por no usar condón, la abandonaron. Pobre- hizo un falso puchero de pena mientras todas sus amigas se rieron.

-Si mi madre es la maestra del sexo, como tu quieres hacerla quedar, la tuya es la directora y tu la gran sucesora- Sonreí al ver que logre molestarla tanto que todas las chicas retrocedieron asustadas.

-YO SOY VIRGEN -Grito sonrojada.

-Eso dices tu, a ver si es verdad. Vamos, Ashley -Fue lo único que dije antes de salir del comedor e ir al tejado con mi amiga.

* * *

-Tal vez te pasaste -Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de dos ojos celestes. Era mi mejor amiga desde que había comenzado la escuela. Teníamos cosas en común y simpatizamos al instante. Siempre que estaba nerviosa y preocupada jugueteaba con su pelo marrón. Pero esta vez no, solo me miraba preocupada.

-Ella se paso metiendo a mi mamá y llamándola zorra cuando ella lo es -Respondí con veneno -Pero ¿Que importa ya? No tengo tiempo para esa mierda.

-Sabes Loty, a veces pareces una adolescente - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, Ash - Dije y para hacerle la misma broma que siempre le hago agregue - Ahora ¿Vamos a atrapar a todos los pokemon que encontremos?

.

.

.

.

Nunca había pensado que alguien podría estar tan feliz de entrar a una alcantarilla como lo estaba yo en ese momento. Supongo que es porque yo tenia un buen motivo. Fue como ir a una laberinto, pero mi padre y su hermano sabían el camino de memoria.

Mi tío Donnie estaba muy serio, al igual que mi papá y mi mamá. Parecía ser que era la única feliz. _"Como si ellos supieran algo que yo no" _deduje.

-Ahora ¿Me pueden decir que esta pasando? -Tres caras sorprendidas se dieron vuelta a verme.

-¿A que te refieres, Charlotte?- pregunto mi madre nerviosa. Eso solo aumento mis sospechas: mi madre nunca se pondría nerviosas sin tener un motivo.

-1: Están **demasiado **callados y serios, 2: Parece que están ocultándome algo, 3: Tu nunca te pondrías nerviosa sin tener un buen motivo -Dije remarcando lo obvio mientras lo contaba los motivos con mis dedos- ¿Me dirán que paso?

Hubo un momento de silencio que fue interrumpido cada tanto por un goteo del algún lugar de las alcantarillas

-Tu hija si que es inteligente y astuta, Raph - Dijo mi tío impresionado.

-Lo se, asi es mi princesa.-Esa fue la respuesta que le dio su hermano después me miro y dijo -Supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta. Cuando estabas dormida le contamos a tu abuelo sobre tu madre y sobre ti -Hizo una pausa en la que cual intente descifrar sus sentimientos a pesar de que hice todo lo que puede no lo logre y eso me asusto mas- No se lo tomo muy bien.

Esa me dolió.

-¿Que hizo exactamente?- pregunte con miedo de saber la respuesta.

-No le agrado ver a Mei y en cuanto supo de ti...La situación no mejoro mucho - Contó mi Tío Donatello -Lo mejor sera seguir y llegar rápido a la guarida.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras caminábamos un buen rato, hasta que yo decidí hablar.

-Tu eres el inteligente ¿Verdad, tío Don?- Parece que soy un imán para las caras sorprendidas, el científico puso una.

-Si ¿Porque?- Pregunto mientras se ponía a mi altura.

-Hay veces que no entiendo bien las cosas que me enseñan en la escuela - creo que me sonroje por la vergüenza - ¿Tu me podrías ayudar?

-Claro que si -Respondió mientras sonreía y creo que mis padres también lo hacían. Sinceramente no los vi.

Al llegar a la guarida me sorprendí mucho, era un lindo hogar. Si tuviera que describirlo en una palabra seria cálido pero no tuve tiempo de verlo bien. Me llevaron directamente a un dojo enorme lleno de maquinas de ejercicio y armas ninja. Mis tíos me pusieron en al frente de una rata mutante.

_"Esa mirada..._

-Esto...Bueno..ella es mi hija, sensei...

_...da miedo..._

-Charlotte, este es tu abuelo. - Nos presento oficialmente.

_mucho miedo"_

Lo único que hice fue esconderme atrás de mi papá. Me daba miedo. Mi abuelito miro a su hijo con enfado y dijo:

-Tengo una nieta y ni siquiera haz dicho una palabra durante años, Raphel - Se paro lentamente y lo único que hice fue abrazarme a la pierna de mi padre, el cual me vio un momento y miro a su maestro - ¿Como haz podido? Sabia que estabas raro y había imaginado que tenias novia pero nunca me imagine algo así.

-No tengo excusas para esto y tampoco las quiero. Solo...-Suspiro fastidiado -Charlotte, ve afuera del dojo. No quiero que escuches esto.

Salí del lugar rápidamente. Nunca me habría esperado semejante reacción. Aunque no esteraba que dijera: "¿Tengo una nieta? Increíble. No, no me importa que me la ayas escondido. Ya quiero conocerla. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo" Notese el sarcasmo.

En cuanto salí del lugar llegue a la sala de estar. Mis tíos y mi mamá esperaban allí. Estaban haciéndose preguntas y conversando.

-Charlotte ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mi mamá en cuanto me vio. Corrí hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, buscando un refugio.

-Si, lo estoy pero no se que esta pasando allá dentro -respondí abrazándola- El abuelo se enojo mucho.

-Déjame ir a hablar con el y con Raph -Me soltó y se encamino hasta el mismo lugar donde yo estaba hacia unos momentos.

* * *

**Como se habrán dado cuenta rescribir un poco el capitulo y le agregue un detalle extra que es el de la doctora. Ademas cambie la forma en la que escribí el flashblak. Lo bueno de esto es que puedo darle gracias a Iukarey por dejarme utilizar tu "Modo de escritura", si se puede llamar así. Es que ella en su fic "Adiós a la mutación" escribe un onee-shot sobre la infancia de las tortus.**

**De todas maneras aqui esta la nota aclaratoria que deje la vez pasada: **

**Hola. ¿Como están? Bueno, parece ser que Splinter no se tomo muy bien la noticia ¿Que les pareció esto? **

**Mmm..A Mei no le gusto que asustaran a su hija ¿Que le dirá a su suegro? Lo único que diré es que Mei narrara el siguiente capitulo. **

**Gracias por leer hasta el final. Espero tu review.**

**Con amor**

**Leona**


	3. Chapter 3

Aceptacion

_Detrás__ del casco._

Despertar en un hospital no eran sus planes. VIVIR no eran sus planes. Sin embargo, estaba dándole su nombre a una enfermera mientras que intentaba,en vano, sacar una conclusión lógica de porque estaba allí.

-Muy bien, señorita Oshida, espere aquí que la doctora que la encontró desea verla - Dijo la enferma antes de irse.

Abatida, miro por la gran de ventana que se encontraba a su derecha ¿Que le pasaba a la gente? ¿Nadie es capaz de entender que si alguien quiere morir es porque no quieren que lo salven? ¿Como diablos se pueden creer héroes, aquellos que salvan a los suicidas, si solo los arrastran al dolor nuevamente? Después de unos momentos escucho como abrían la puerta y la cerraban.

Se dio vuelta amargamente para encontrarse con alguien que la dejo impactada. Una mujer pálida como un papel y con ojos celestes muy claros. Llevaba puestos lentes cuadrados y delgados que le daban un toque de elegancia. En esos momentos llevaba el típico traje verde agua de hospital. Algo que noto fue que la señorita (pues Mei le calculo veinticinco años) era que tenia una pulsera de plata en su mano izquierda. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su pelo blanco y corto llegando solo a la mitad de su cuello.

-Buenas noches -Saludo -Mi nombre es Nana Hanson -se presento con cordialidad.

-Oshida Mei - le extendió su mano la cual la mujer de pelo blanco

-Antes que nada, no es verdad que yo te encontré. Fue alguien que no se si tu conoces pero por su preocupación creo que si. Aunque seria raro ya que..

-Al grano, Doc -Interrumpió la pelinegra grosera - ¿Quien me encontró?

-Fue el vengador nocturno - Respondió seria -Dijo que vendría a visitarte, me encargue de que te pusieran en esta habitación especialmente por eso. Le sera mas sencillo entrar.

La sorpresa fue demasiado grande Nana le hablo pero ella no respondió nada. Al cabo de un rato la doctora se fue, cansada de no lograr respuesta. ¿Porque la salvo? Porque era un vigilante, su trabajo ¿Porque quería verla? Claro esta, para que no lo hiciera de nuevo.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro con cuando abrió los ojos una gran figura con traje negro estaba al frente suyo.

-Hola... ¿Estas mejor? -Pregunto con timidez.

-Solo vete, no me interesa nada de lo que digas - Se dio vuelta esquivando la mirada del vigilante.

-No estoy aquí para juzgarte ni nada de eso -dijo sentándose en la cama de la chica, quien se dio vuelta algo aburrida - Yo también tengo motivos para cometer un suicidio - confeso.

- ¿Fuiste violado cuando eras un niño pequeño numerosas veces por tu abuelo? ¿Fuiste secuestrado y usado como objeto sexual? ¿Pasaste lo mismo que pase yo? - Pregunto con ojos llorosos.

-No, pero todo ser humano que me ve se asuste y sale corriendo - Respondió el mutante.

-¿Como? - ¿Que había dicho?

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, pero ¿Tu querías ver mi rostro,verdad? - No necesito mas, estiro las manos hacia el casco. El solo dejo que lo hiciera.

-¡¿QUE ERES?!- pregunto asombrada al ver la piel verde.

-Una tortuga, una tortuga mutante.

_Esa noche me contaste todo, sobre tus hermanos, sobre tu padre, sobre cada cosa que conocías y yo también. Pude decirle a alguien todo mi dolor. Nunca te lo dije pero muchas gracias por dejarme descargarme, Raph._

_._

_._

_._

-Espera Mei, yo también ire -Me dijo Leonardo cuando caminaba al dojo - No sabes como es Splinter cuando esta enojado.

-Raph me contó, intrépido - Sonreí intentando calmarme un poco. Estaba nerviosa no lo escondía sobre todo por lo que había pasado anoche

* * *

_-¿Crees que este sea el momento?- pregunto Mikey justo cuando estábamos en la puerta de la guarida._

_-Si no es ahora ¿Entonces cuando? - Respondió Raphi determinado. Yo solo tenia una pregunta en mi mente ¿Como se podrá mi suegro al enterarse de que es abuelo?_

_Entre al hogar de mi pareja y vi que era idéntico a como me había descrito. Siempre me lo había imaginado, horas pensando como era este lugar._

_-Bienvenidos hijos mi...-Una rata mutante se asomo por la cocina saludando pero no pudo terminar ya que enmudeció al verme. Miro con seriedad a sus hijos esperando explicaciones.  
_

_-Bueno...Vera sensei...ella...Es mi mujer- Explico Raph sin encontrar muy bien las palabras al comienzo._

_-¿Tu mujer? ¿Haz dicho tu mujer? ¿Desde hace cuanto pasa esto?- Pregunto señal._

_-Nueve años. Hace nueve años que nos conocemos - Respondí - Mi nombre es Mei -Intente sonreír pero no pude por los nervios. _

_-¿Que? ¿Tanto tiempo? - Pregunto sorprendido- Diez años ¡CASI DIEZ AÑOS! ¿Como pudiste esconder tu relación con esta humana?_

_Raphi y yo nos miramos nerviosos. Mire a mis cuñados de la misma forma quienes solo desviaron la mirada. Nadie sabia como empezar. _

_-Es que no es lo único que escondí - Esa fue la misma frase que le dijo a su hermano Leonado cuando nos encontraron en el tejado. Le agarre la mano, sabia que necesitaba mi apoyo - Tengo una hija.  
_

_Tal como había pasado antes, esa noticia fue una bomba._

* * *

Abrimos la puerta y pasamos. Raph estaba al frente de Splinter arrodillado adelante de el yo solo fui a su lado y me senté, mientras que Leo se sentó atrás.

-No puedo creer esto, lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario -Dijo mi suegro -Entiendo que tengas novia pero...Una hija ¡Una hija! ¡Eres el menos apto para ser padre, Raphel!

- Eso no es cierto - Tenia que interrumpirlo, tenia que hacerlo - Raph es un buen padre.

- Lo que dice es verdad- Vi en los ojos de mi amado mucho alivio cuando Leonardo dijo eso- Debió haberlo visto. Me sorprendió mucho, pero el de verdad ama a su hija.

Por unos minutos, Splinter medito sobre las palabras de su hijo. Sin embargo...

-Hijo, lo que has echo es imperdonable. Esconder tu relación con esta humana y tener una hija con ella- Suspiro, cansado- Ni siquiera entiendo porque existe esa niña...

-¡Porque es así!- La voz de Charlotte llorando son dejo helados a todos-¡Porque mis padres se enamoraron y me tuvieron! ¡Por eso existo!- Ver a mi hija cubierta en lagrimas fue algo que me partió el corazón. En la puerta del dojo, escuchando toda la conversación desde quien sabia cuando estaba ella.

-Princesa...- Apenas Raphael dijo esto Charlotte salio corriendo fuera del dojo.

Después de eso, todo fue muy rápido, Raph golpeo a su propio padre en su cara y no se que le dijo. Yo solo corrí atrás de mi niña. Al salir pude ver a Mikey abrazando a Charlotte mientras la consolaba. Donatello solo miraba sin saber que hacer.

Me acerque rápidamente a ellos. Mi retoño, al verme, se aferro a mis brazos. Fue entonces cuando Raph apareció enojado.

-¿Estas bien, princesa?- pregunto. Charlotte solo se limpio algunas lagrimas para luego asistir levemente. Raphi solo acaricio levemente la cabeza de nuestra hija, consolándola. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, el seria brusco, gritaría que se calmara o algo peor, pero era Lottie (aunque ella odiaba que la llamaran así)

Mire a Don y Mikey quienes estaban muy preocupados. Mi atención cambio hacia la puerta del dojo, donde Leo y mi suegro miraban la escena con sorpresa. Sin embargo también pude notar otros sentimientos. Mi cuñado también miraba con preocupación y Splinter con arrepentimiento. Fue entonces cuando note que tenia la nariz rota y que intentaba detener la sangre que brotaba con un pañuelo blanco.

_"¿Que hiciste, Raph?" _

.

.

.

Mire el reloj nuevamente. 2:04 am. YA HABÍA PASADO COMO UNA HORA.

_"Es una suerte de que mañana es mi día libre. Así podre quedarme hasta tarde despierta. Aunque, siendo sincera, no creo que pudiera dormir si lo intentara" _

Luego de que Charlotte terminara de llorar. Ella y yo volvimos a la casa. Raphel se quedo un rato mas para hablar con su familia. Me encontraba esperándolo e intentando por todos los medios posibles tener aunque sea un poquito de paciencia. Pero no podía. No encontraba la forma de dormir, estaba demasiado preocupada.

Apague el TV para levantarme de la cama e ir a la cocina. Tal vez tomar un vaso con agua me calmaría un poco. Apenas ingrese allí, mi amado entraba por la ventana.

-Raphi...- Corrí hacia el - ¿Que paso en cuanto nos fuimos?

* * *

_Todo estaba en un silencio espectral. Nadie sabia que hacer o decir._

_- Lamento haberla echo llorar- Splinter fue quien rompió el silencio- Nunca quise lastimarla- hizo una pequeña pausa intentando encontrar las palabras- Es solo que...me es difícil asimilar todo esto._

_Agache la mirada, no sabia que hacer ni que decir. _

_-Debes entender, Raphel- Retomo- que nunca en toda mi vida creí que llegarías a ser padre. Ninguno de ustedes, en realidad -dijo mirándonos a los cuatro._

_-Eso puedo entenderlo-dije- pero no te da derecho a tratar a mi princesa de esa forma. _

_Todos se sorprendieron al escucharme hablar así. Y fu__e Splinter quien pregunto si la quería._

* * *

- ¿Que respondiste?- pregunte mientras me acostaba en la cama y Raph hacia lo mismo.

- Que si, claro esta - Dijo mientras hacia lo mismo- Al final, dijo que nos aceptaba y vine hasta aquí.

Sonreí y lo bese en la boca. Sabia que todo este asunto lo había puesto mal.

-Supongo que ahora podre dormir tranquila- comente mientras cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, algo me obligo a abrirlos. Raph se había subido arriba mio y me miraba con deseo y lujuria.

-¿Seguro que quieres dormir ahora? Mañana es sábado, tu día libre...

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Cowabunga! **

**Bueno, ¿Como están? Aquí esta el capitulo N°3.**

**Solo quiero decir una cosa: Felicidades a Jomagaher por los 100 reviews. Es increíble ser tu comentario N°100.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Leona **


	4. Chapter 4

Mañana común_  
_

_El primer beso_

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la conoció? Meses, solo meses. Y eso alcanzo para enamorarlo.

Si, le gustaba ir a visitarla. Le gustaba contarle todo le que le paso en el día y que ella hiciera lo mismo. Le gustaba solo sentarse en el sillón y ver alguna película. Tomarse alguna buena cerveza como esa vez...

Estaban borrachos, pero se acordaban de lo que paso.

- En serio, esas idiotas del trabajo solo se preocupan por los músculos -se rió para luego tomarse un trago de cerveza - Podrían verte y no notarían que eres una tortuga ya que estarían impactadas con tus músculos- Mei volvió a tomar un gran trago de la lata hasta dejarla vacía. La tiro por cualquier lado y agarro otra - ¿Y tu que cuentas,Raphi? -Si, ella era la única que podía decirle Raphi sin sufrir sus golpes. No dejaba que nadie lo llamara de esa forma tan cursi, aunque Mikey usara ese apodo para fastidiarlo algunas veces siempre terminaba golpeándolo.

-Nada, entrene, tuve una pelea con el intrépido, Mikey me hizo otra broma estúpida - Dijo el quelonio mientras encogía los hombros - Lo de todos los días.

- Ja ja ja ja ¿O sea aburrido? - pregunto la chica mientras tomaba la ultima lata- Ten tómala, hay botellas en la cocina- Intento levantarse pero Raphel la detuvo.

- No tómala tu, yo voy por las cervezas - Antes Mei protestara la tortuga se levanto y camino hacia la cocina pero mientras caminaba no vio la lata de cerveza que Mei había arrojado antes - ¡Mierda! - Grito antes de caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra.

La pelinegra, al ver lo que paso, largo la mas grande carcajada que pudo. De tanto que se rió cayo al piso. El vigilante no se movió del suelo así que la joven se arrastro hasta el.

-¿E-estas bien?- pregunto en cuanto su cara estuvo arriba de su amigo. El quelonio no respondió nada. Solo se quedo mirando los ojos negros de la chica.

- ¿Sabes, Mei? No culpo a esos dragones purpuras por haberte secuestrado, eres tan linda que cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente se enamoraría de ti - Soltó de repente Raph, sorprendiendo a la chica.

- Gracias, Romeo Borracho por tu...extraña comprensión a aquellos que me violaron - Dijo confundida.

-No lo creas, el otro día me encontré con esos mal nacidos y casi mato a todos. Si no fuera por que mis hermanos me detuvieron no hubieran salido con vida- Se sincero con ella - Es que, pensar en lo que te hicieron...Me enojo demasiado. Tan solo imaginar a esos imbéciles tocando tu lindo cuerpo de ángel ...- Dijo con rabia- Últimamente soy mucho mas cruel con ellos por lo que sufriste.

-Raph... ve al grano - pidió sonrojada - ¿Que me quieres decir?

- Que me gustas, me gustas mucho - confeso mientras agarro la nuca de la chica- Y no te imaginas como voy a disfrutar esto... - Sus bocas se fueron acercando lentamente. Mei solo se dejo llevar por el momento. Cerro los ojos y se sonrojo mucho la respiración hasta que en un momento sus labios chocaron suavemente al principio con timidez y luego fue un beso mas firme.

Al día siguiente,mientras tomaba unas pastillas para la resaca,el recordó lo sucedido. La tortuga no podía creer que lo que había echo. Rogó a quien sea que esta en el cielo o que sea el creador del mundo que la chica no se acuerde de nada. Lastimosamente nadie lo escucho en el mas allá.

Cuando llego la noche fue a patrullar como siempre pero antes fue a verla. Estuvo distraído todo el día pensando en las diez mil formas que Mei le diría que no quería volver a verlo, no podía pos-ponerlo mas.

- Hola- le saludo la joven tranquila con una sonrisa al verlo entrar por la ventana.

-Hola-le dijo aliviado pensando que no recordada nada.

-¿Era cierto lo que dijiste anoche?- Pregunto sin rodeos - Antes de que me besaras, me dijiste un montón de cosas lindas...¿Eran verdad?

Allí fue cuando el se quiso morir. Pero no quería de ninguna forma seguir mintiéndole, asi que...

-Si, todo era verdad - Respondió- Se que fue horrible para ti y si no quieres verme nunca mas en la vida. Lo entiendo... es eso que...- Antes de que pudiera terminar Mei le robo un beso. Simplemente, puso sus labios con los suyos callándolo. Fue su forma de decirle que lo quería y que sentía lo mismo.

_Esa es la historia de como empece a salir con Mei, mi dulce ángel. De como probé su boca por primera vez. Tan feliz estaba esa noche que no hubo nada que me enojara a la mañana siguiente. Ni las bromas de Mike, ni los regaños de Leo. Cosa que los extraño demasiado pero no se quejaron._

* * *

00000

* * *

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la cara de mi ángel. No pude moverme, me encantaba ver a mi mujer desnuda en mi pecho. A pesar de estar dormida Mei sonreía tan dulcemente que se me subió el ego 100 puntos sabiendo que era porque tuvimos una buena noche.

Mire el reloj que tenia Mei en la mesita de luz. Eran las siete y media de la mañana nada mas. Volví a mirar a Mei y, como cada vez que la veo, me convencí de que solo le faltaban dos grandes alas blancas para que sea un ángel.

-Hmm...- La madre de mi hija comenzó a despertarse.

-Buen día- Le dije, antes de darle un beso.

-Buen día, amor- Respondió- ¿Hoy estamos cariñosos?

-Mmm...Creo que si - Sonreí levemente.

Volvió a besarme. Trasmitiendome esa tranquilidad que casi siempre tenia. De echo, ahora que lo pienso, Mei siempre me besa cuando estoy mal y siempre eso me calma o me ayuda a llevar mejor la situación en la que estoy.

- ¿Que quieres para desayunar? - Pregunto mientras se vestía. Bueno, en realidad se puso la ropa interior y luego la camiseta negra que Casey me regalo el año pasado.

-Lo que sea mientras lo prepares vos- respondí.

Fue para la cocina y la seguí. Saco de una canasta pequeña unas pastillas anticonceptivas y se tomo un par. Era lo normal.

Desde que nació Charlotte teníamos mucho mas cuidado a la hora de tener sexo. Lo que pasa es que para que nuestra hija fuera humana tuvimos que tomar muchos riesgos. Cuando Mei quedo embarazada, no fue algo planeado. Sin embargo, ella se emociono mucho. Le encanto la idea de ser madre por mi parte no reaccione muy bien al comienzo...

...

_Era una rutina diaria. Patrullar y luego ir a verla. A veces, nos demostrábamos todo nuestro amor. Otras veces, solo nos emborrachábamos y hablábamos sobre lo que sea. Era y aun es lo mejor de cada día. _

_Entre por la ventana de la sala como siempre pero apenas llegue escuche algo no esperaba. Alguien vomitaba. No alguien, Mei._

_Fui hasta el baño y mire como mi ángel vomitaba todo lo que había comido en el día._

_-¿Estas bien? - pregunte- ¿Estas enferma? - Me acerque hasta ella y me abrazo. Se sentó en el suelo del baño y yo la imite._

_-No, no estoy enferma. Es que...Raph, yo...fui al medico por que me sentía muy mal últimamente. Eso fue esta mañana...- me contó nerviosa - Ademas, se supone me vendría la regla hace unos días y todavía no me vino - Eso me puso nervioso a mi también chica me miro con ojos llenos de ilusión - Raphel, yo estoy..Estoy embarazada._

_No necesite mas, me desmaye en el acto._

_..._

Semanas mas tarde, cuando Mei se hizo por primera vez una ecografia, se vio que el bebe no era del todo humano. Fue allí cuando Mei le pidió ayuda a una amiga suya, Nana Hanson. Ella fue quien transformo a nuestra hija en humana.

...

_-Oye, Raph .Adivina que paso hoy -Me dijo mi chica aquella noche. Mire con atención su vientre. Aun no se notaba su embarazo pero pronto se notaria._

_- No se ¿Que paso?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama. _

_-¿Recuerdas a la doctora Hanson, mi amiga?-Asistí lentamente, ella era la única amiga de verdad que tenia Mei. No la olvidaría- Le conté que estoy embarazada._

_-¿Como se lo tomo?- pregunte mientras me acostaba._

_-Primero me pregunto quien era el padre,ya que se supone que soy soltera- respondió- le conté todo. Sobre ti, sobre lo que eres.._

_- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! - Grite a todo pulmón. No me importaba que escuchara todo New York, me enoje. Se _

_-Lo se, me quieres matar, pero lo hice.- Fue allí cuando comenzó a llorar y se abrazo a mi. _

_Me contó como Nana le había explicado como si seguía con el embarazo podría ser muy riesgoso para ella porque el bebe era mutante. _

_-Nana dijo que me ayudaría...que no dejaría que yo muriera...- Dijo entre medio de sollozos._

_Lloro hasta quedarse dormida. La acosté en la cama y me quede, me quede con ella toda la noche y todo el día siguiente. Merecería ir al infierno si la hubiera dejado en ese estado._

_¡Ja! Leonardo me llamo 15 veces esa noche, tuve que apagar el celular para que dejara de joder. _

_..._

Finalmente, la doctora Hanson invento un tratamiento para que Charlotte fuera humana. Pero, tenia un riesgo: Mei se podía morir.

...

_-Gracias por ayudar,Nana- Dijo mi ángel mientras se sentaba en una de las dos sillas al frente del escritorio de la doctora. _

_Estábamos__ en la casa de la albina. Tenia tres habitaciones y dos baños. Ademas de una cocina muy espaciosa que daba directo al comedor y living. A la izquierda el primero y a la derecha el segundo. En la planta baja tenia una de las habitaciones (Que la dueña lo usaba como oficina) Arriba estaban las demás habitaciones y los baños. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color marrón claro y el techo de marrón oscuro. Ademas de un jardín delantero con una fuente y el trasero con una piscina. Todo perfectamente cuidado, hasta en el mas mínimo detalle tenia una gran cantidad de dinero atrás._

_-Tu eres mi mejor, única y mas grande amiga, Mei -Respondió ella- ¿Porque no intentar usar mi cerebro para ayudarte? _

_-Mira, encontré la forma de volver a su hijo humano- Dijo algo feliz pero de inmediato cambio su cara por una seria-Pero, los químicos son fuertes, podrían matarte- Se me paro el corazón al escuchar esa ultima frase- No les pido que lo decidan ahora. Tómense su tiempo._

_Esa noche volvimos a la casa sin decir ninguna palabra durante el trayecto no fue hasta que Mei me dijo que quería hacerlo que reaccione. _

_-No, no dejare que lo hagas._

_No me gusta recordar todo lo que dijimos esa noche pero lo que si recuerdo a mi arrojando alguna cosa y a ella haciendo lo mismo._

_Resultado: Dos policías en la casa (Toda destruida), yo con un labio partido y con heridas en todo mi cuerpo y mi ángel enojada conmigo. _

_Al día siguiente, yo fui a disculparme y hablamos de una forma mas tranquila. _

_-Es la única forma - Dijo mi chica mientras tomaba un trago de agua -Ambas podemos salir vivas y ella humana. Es la mejor posibilidad._

_-¿Ella?-pregunte mientras la interrogaba con la mirada._

_-Siento que es una niña- respondió sonriendo y tocando su vientre- Es una corazonada- Sonreí y luego me puse serio._

_- Yo no quiero, podrías morir y no quiero...perderte - Dije honesto- No lo soportaría. _

_Rápidamente__ Mei me beso y me agarro la mano. Sabia que esto era muy difícil para mi. _

_- Quiero que tenga una vida normal - dijo ella después de un rato- Que pueda salir a la calle y tener amigos, que pueda ir a la escuela, que pueda ir a fiestas de cumpleaños ,jugar con sus amigos, que pueda hacer todo lo que la vida ofrece. Tu siempre me has dicho lo mucho que duele ser mutante. Y todas las cosas que te pierdes por no ser aceptado en la sociedad. No quiero que mi hija sufra. _

_Tenia razón._

_-Y perdón si te ofendí, es solo que...ya sabes...- se disculpo inclinando la cabeza. La agarre del mentón y la obligue a mirarme.  
_

_-Esta bien - La bese como tantas veces ella lo había echo conmigo. _

_... _

-¿Que tal huevos con tocino?-Pregunto Mei revisando la heladera.

-Si ¿Porque no? - Conteste -¿Crees que Lottie ya se despertó? -se encogió de hombros y camine hasta el cuarto de mi princesa. Allí la encontré algo despierta pero aun con sueño.

-¿Bajas a desayunar, Charlotte?-pregunte.

-¿Puedo dormir un rato mas?- Rogó mi hija cubriéndose con las sabanas - No te imaginas lo cansada que...-Antes que pudiera terminar la frase mi niña ya se había dormido.

El desayuno transcurrió normal. Nada que destacar solo que mientras Mei lavaba los platos me pregunto que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Solo me pude encoger de hombros y pensar. ¿Que pasaría? Mis hermanos y mi padre ahora conocieron a mi mujer y a mi hija. No sabia ni que pensar, sabia que nadie se la esperaba y necesitarían tiempo para procesar la noticia. Recordaba como no les dije que conocí a mi chica por que sabia el maldito regaño que me daría Leo por contactarme con una humana, no les dije que había comenzado a salir con ella porque no les dije que la conocía; No los dije que tuve una hija porque no les dije que tenia novia. Fue un tema que se me salio de las manos y no supe como frenarlo. No podía ir y decir "¿Saben chicos? Hace años conocí una chica llamada Mei que se convirtió en mi novia pero dos años mas tarde la embarace. Tengo una hija" No podía ir un día y contarles mi doble vida.

Ahora todo estaba dicho. Ellos lo sabían y no tenia ni idea de como seguiría la historia. Aceptaron a mi familia. Pero ¿Ahora que?

Fue en ese momento que sonó mi celular. Mire la pantalla y vi que era Casey.

-_(Hola ¿Raph? ¿Estas ahí? )- _pregunto con duda.

-Si, estoy mi casa- respondí mientras me sentaba en una silla de la cocina.

-_(¿En serio? ¿En la guarida? Creí que estarías con tu chica...)_

_-_Lo estoy, idiota. Estoy en mi casa, en el departamento-

_¿Como se lo tomo Splinter?...Digo, anoche las cosas no estuvieron muy bien)- _Agrego con lo obvio. No estuvo nada bien.

-Sobre eso...- Intente evitar decir que le rompí la nariz a mi propio padre- Bueno...Lo importante es que nos acepto.

-_(Felicidades,entonces)- _Dijo no muy seguro mientras que Mei escuchaba atenta la conversación -_(Escucha, llame a Abril para contarle sobre tu familia) - _Cierto, Abril estaba en un viaje en Los ángeles por un jarrón antiguo desde hacia una semana mas o menos.

- ¿Y que dijo?- Pregunte mientras movía la cabeza levemente hacia atrás.

-_(Al principio no me creyó pero después le dije que en cuanto llegara iríamos a verlas para que ella las conozca y se lo creyo)- _Contó.

-Esta bien...¿Cuando viene?-Pregunte otra vez. Esto parecía un interrogatorio.

-_(Mañana)- _Respondió. Hablamos un buen rato y le pase la dirección para que cuando viniera la periodista.

No fue necesario que le contara a Mei lo que hablamos Casey y yo.

-Espero que pueda hacerme amiga de Abril- Dijo Mei mientras iba a su cuarto a cambiarse. No iba a estar en camiseta todo el día. Yo solamente me senté en el sillón para ver algún programa.

Pasaban el noticiero matutino y justamente una noticia mía:

_***Hace tres días que no se encuentran rastros del Vengador Nocturno. La ultima vez que actuó el misterioso vigilante ha sido por el robo del banco *Estafas* donde una banda criminal recientemente formada intento hurtar alrededor de $100.000 . Fueron detenidos por el enmascarado hombre cuando se encontraban en el lugar***_

En ese momento pasaban imágenes del robo y como fueron detenidos por mi. No fueron un gran problema, de echo, fue aburrido pelear con solo cinco idiotas.

***_Este es la mas reciente actividad del vengador nocturno. Parece ser que el vigilante se tomo unas vacaciones ¿O puede ser que se haya retirado?***_

_"Solo me tome unos días para mi familia" _Pensé al instante. Esa noche salí a patrullar para que el mundo sepa que yo, el vengador nocturno, no me había retirado. De echo, me faltan mucho años para retirarme. Yo no estoy viejo...

...Okey, soy padre, pero un padre con facha.

* * *

**Cowabunga!**

**Lamento la tardanza pero tarde demasiado en hacer este capitulo, de echo, cuando termine de escribir esta nota tengo que releer el capitulo y corregir alguna que otra cosa. **

**El punto es que me falta un par de cosas mas que escribir y según mis planes después de eso escribiré algunos capítulos que serán como onee-shots. Y yo quiero que me digan de que se trataran esos onee-shots: A SI ES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS...Y LOS QUE NO SE DECIDEN AUN...pueden elegir en que situación se encontraran Raph y su hija. Darme opciones y yo veré que pongo.  
**

**Eso es todo.**

**Adiós**

**PD: FACHA significaría onda, estilo en "idioma argentino"**


	5. Chapter 5

De Señorita a Tía

Un par de ojos verdes me miraban con un gran asombro pero unos segundos después siento un gran abrazo de la mujer. Supongo que mis padres le han explicado todo a la señorita Abril O´Neil, porque me saluda y me dice mi nombre como si me conociera desde que nací.

La ex-reportera, luego del abrazo, me mira sin saber que hacer pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quizás por acto reflejo, yo también sonreí. De alguna forma, yo también estoy algo nerviosa.

Ahora que ya tengo un par de años mas, me doy cuenta de que realmente soy una pequeña caja de sorpresas. O mejor dicho: En una caja de sorpresas, yo me hallo en mi interior. Mas exactamente en la caja de mi padre. Nadie se esperaba mi existencia. No me planearon, no me esperaron y por alguna razón no le avisaron a mi familia que nací.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme de mi escuela. Pues, apenas mi madre me fue a buscar me dijo que iríamos a la casa de Abril sin siquiera darme tiempo de cambiarme. Pero eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que estaba en un departamento arriba de una tienda de antigüedades conociendo a la hermana del corazón de mi viejo.

No se ni que decir y creo que ella tampoco. Todo estaba en silencio pero, curiosamente, no lo recuerdo como uno incomodo. No puedo decir cuando se rompió ese silencio, ya que cuando me di cuenta estaba comiendo una pizza en la cocina. Ofrecida por la anfitriona, claro.

-Entonces, Lottie ¿Que edad tienes?- Pregunto Abril cometiendo un error que hizo que mis padres se atragantaran con la comida.

-Antes que nada, Señorita Abril ¿podría NO llamarme Lottie? NO ME GUSTA que me llamen así- Dije intentando evitar enojarme demasiado. Ella no me conocía. No tenia forma de saber que odiaba ese apodo tan horrible- Tengo siete años.

Supongo que fue como un balde de agua fría.

- Bu..bueno...lo siento, yo no lo sabia- Se disculpo nerviosa y nadie podía culparla.

Comí un pedazo de pizza y lo mastique rápidamente. Estaba furiosa. Nadie podía llamarme así. Es un apodo tan horrible y cursi. Es tan suave.

...

Mi mamá me dejo sola con mi papá en la habitación. Echo que solo significaba que tendría una de esas charlas "Padre e hija" que solo tengo cuando tengo problemas.

-Charlotte, ven aquí -me ordeno mi padre con su voz de autoridad- ¿Porque trataste asi a Abril?

-Así ¿Como?- pregunte.

-Con mucho veneno - Respondió mirándome fijamente.

-Pa...Sabes que odio ese apodo. Es tan cursi y ridículo.

-Hija- Dijo el, suspirando y mirando a otro lado - Me agarraste en donde no puedo quejarme.

-¿Porque?- Pregunte extrañada mientras que me quedaba quietesita. Esa no me la esperaba.

-Yo odio que me digan Raphi-Afirmo.

-¿Que? Pero mamá siempre te esta llamando Raphi. Si eso fuera verdad a ella no te llamaría así sabiendo que te molesta - Dije sorprendida.

-Si, lo se. Pero si lo hace tu madre no me molesta, es mas, me gusta - Respondió sonriendo -Volviendo al tema principal: Abril no merecía ese trato. No tenias que tratarla así.

-Bueno...Perdón..- Me disculpe.

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte- Dijo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

Lo pensé y tenia algo de razón. También pensé en las mil formas de decir "Lo siento" Mientras que intentaba dormir se me ocurrieron varias.

_"No debí enojarme tanto porque usted me dijera así. Lo lamento mucho, señorita Abril"_

_"Creo que me pase demasiado, Perdóneme por haberme enojado"_

_"Se que no me llamo Lottie con mala intención, lo siento"_

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya me había dormido.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces ¿Esos jarrones antiguos son de china? -Pregunte mientras que veía dicha antigüedad.

Me encontraba en la tan famosa tienda de antigüedades de Abril. Le había pedido a mi mamá que me llevara a la tarde para poder ayudar en algo. Era una niña pero igual, de seguro, habría algo que pudiera hacer bien. Esa seria mi "lo siento", mi forma de disculparme.

-Si, es para un cliente que tengo. Lo pasara a buscar en la noche- Respondió con una sonrisa- Pero bueno ¿Tu querías ayudarme en algo? -Pregunto mientras se agachaba a mi altura. Asistí rápidamente entusiasmada-Entonces comenzaras limpiando el mostrador.

Me dio el producto de limpieza y el trapo. Puse un poco en el vidrio que exhibía algunas joyas y relojes. Todas muy bonitas pero antiguas. Intente hacer de todo por que quede limpio pero aun así el vidrio tenia algunas manchas. Lo hice con todas mis fuerzas pero no sirvió mucho.

-A ver, Charllote, esto esta muy bien - Dijo La señorita Abril cuando se acercaba.

-No, esta mancha no sale con nada - Dije mirando la mancha de café que alguna taza dejo.

-Tranquila, esta muy bien echo. Deja que yo lo haga- Solo vasto que La señorita Abril pasara el trapo por arriba del vidrio y en dos segundos la mancha desapareció.

Después intente hacer varias tareas que no terminaron bien:

Misión: Aspirar el piso. Equivocación: Puse la aspiradora en reversa y salio disparada toda la mugre. Resultado: Todo el piso mas sucio de lo que estaba.

Misión: Limpiar la ventana. Equivocación: Nada, quedaron perfectas. Solo que al terminar gire y, por accidente, lance un vaso por la ventana. Resultado: Un vidrio y un vaso rotos.

Misión: Llevar la ropa sucia de el señor Jones de la habitación que compartía la pareja al lavadero (Esta claro que la pobre mujer tuvo miedo a que le destruyera el negocio) Equivocación: Tropezar en el camino Resultado: Toda la ropa desordenada por el piso.

Conclusión: No sirvo para la limpieza.

Ohh..Dios, le hubiera escrito una carta de disculpa. Ahora había echo añicos todo el lugar. Todo estaba peor que cuando empece.

El celular de la anticuaria sonó y recibió un mensaje. Me senté en el sillón recordando cada error que tuve en el día. Abril se sentó a lado mio mirándome atenta.

-Es tu madre, ya viene a buscarte - Me dijo después de echarle un vistazo al aparato - Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

-¿Es un chiste? Te ensucie el piso, te rompí un vidrio y te tire toda la ropa al piso ¿De que ayuda me hablas?- Dije con sarcasmo cruzando los brazos pero enseguida me di cuenta de que no estaba siendo amable- Lo siento - Me disculpe agachando la vista

-¿Por que te disculpas?- Pregunto ella.

-Por que ayer te conteste mal cuando me llamaste Lottie, porque hoy intente ayudarte para reparar mi error y solo empeore las cosas, y porque volví a contestarme mal. Lo lamento -Aparte la mirada algo avergonzada y sintiéndome una inútil.

-Ohh...Charlotte, no te sientas mal. Eres aun una niña- Voltee y mire a la mujer. Me miraba con toda comprensión y amor. Esa mirada me recordó a mi mamá. Si tendría que describirla en una sola palabra seria dulce- Hay cosas que te van a salir bien y cosas que te van a salir mal. Todos tenemos puntos fuertes y débiles. Todos, absolutamente todos - Sonreí.

-Gracias, Tía Abril. Ya me siento mejor - Dije.

-¿Tía?- Pregunto perpleja pero segundos después su expresión se relajo- Sabia que tarde o temprano me llamarías así...

.

.

.

-Entonces ¿Como te fue con Abril? -Pregunto mi mamá mientras subíamos al auto. Un pequeño rojo que desconocía su marca y modelo.

-Bien, deje de llamarla Señorita para pasar a decirle Tía - Entonces le explique a mamá todo lo que paso.

-Eso es un gran progreso- Dijo conduciendo el auto.

-¿Progreso? ¿Progreso para que Ma?

-Para integrarnos a la familia.

* * *

**Cowabunga! **

**Lamento el retraso pero ¡NECESITO IDEAS! Démelas,Porfa.**

**Como sea espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto suscribanse, subo vídeos todos los viernes.**

**Esperen, ¿Que? 0.o**

**Me confundí con los vídeos de German. T.T**

**Si les gusto, mínimo dejen un review que diga "Me gusto, espero que actualices pronto"**

**Sayonara.**

**ATTE: Leona.**


End file.
